Tres guerras
by Cris Snape
Summary: Aunque Aberforth Dumbledore fue testigo de tres cruentas guerras mágicas, la batalla más cruenta tuvo lugar en su propio corazón. Escrito para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**TRES GUERRAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Heridas de guerra"**__ del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**__. Dicho reto consiste en escribir sobre algún personaje que se haya visto afectado por las guerras del mundo mágico y para la ocasión he escogido a uno que ha vivido las tres que conocemos: __**Aberforth Dumbledore.**__ Como siempre digo, espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Valle de Godric, suroeste de Inglaterra. Finales de julio de 1945.**_

Aberforth Dumbledore cuidaba de la tumba de su hermana y se sentía encantado de hacerlo. Cuando Ariana estaba viva y calmaba sus ataques de pánico, Abe se enorgullecía de sí mismo. Siempre había tenido muy claro a cuál de sus hermanos quería más y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para cuidar de Ariana. Él nunca fue como Albus, que sólo se preocupaba de sus propios intereses. Él siempre quiso que Ariana fuera feliz, pero desgraciadamente murió cuando no era más que una niña.

Aunque ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco años desde que su hermana se fue, Aberforth la echaba de menos como el primer día. Se aseguraba de que la lápida estuviera limpia y nunca le faltaran las flores de colores. A Ariana le gustaban mucho. Sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba con los dedos las letras grabadas en la piedra y suspiró. Había pasado media vida y aún no entendía por qué tuvo que morir. Ella, que nunca le había hecho nada a nadie y que tanto había sufrido desde muy niña. Su pobre Ariana.

El silencio que reinaba en el cementerio hizo que Abe le escuchase antes de que llegara a su lado. Sabía que Albus había estado muy ocupado últimamente, convirtiéndose en un héroe y librando al mundo de magos peligrosos. Abe valoraba el hecho de que la paz llegara a Europa de una vez, pero se negaba a dorarle la píldora a su hermano. Definitivamente Albus no necesitaba que nadie más le dijera lo grandioso que era como mago; su hermano siempre lo había tenido muy presente.

Albus no le dijo nada cuando llegó a su lado. Abe lo miró de reojo y le vio depositar una rosa roja en la lápida de Ariana. A él también le dolía la pérdida, se le notaba en la mirada, pero Abe no quería consolarlo porque aún pensaba que lo que ocurrió fue su culpa. Por hacerse amigo de ese maldito psicópata. Por desatender a Ariana y no permitirle cuidar de ella. Y por muchas otras cosas que ya no tenían solución.

—Buenos días, Abe —Saludó finalmente Albus, aún con los ojos fijos en el nombre de su hermana—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Abe no respondió. No soportaba la presencia de Albus, era superior a sus fuerzas. Recordó el día del funeral de Ariana, cuando le partió la nariz de un certero puñetazo, y también la última vez que se habían visto, poco antes de que Albus viajara al continente para enfrentarse al maldito psicópata. Ese día, Abe casi deseó ser capaz de perdonar y darle un abrazo. Casi.

—Veo que sigues cuidando de Ariana. Me alegro.

Abe sintió cómo la rabia aumentaba. Albus no le había dado motivos para enfadarse, no en esa ocasión, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Por su culpa Ariana estaba muerta. Por su culpa. Sólo su culpa.

—Nunca me ha importado hacerlo —Escupió las palabras con desdén. Albus le escuchaba pero seguía mirando la lápida. Abe no se paró a mirar su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos húmedos. No le importaba que sufriera. Todo fue su culpa—. No como a ti, porque te recuerdo que querías olvidarte de ella y no dejaste que yo me ocupara.

—Ya lo sé, Abe. Me lo has dicho muchas veces —Albus suspiró y agitó la cabeza. Esa vez sí, sacó fuerzas para enfrentar los ojos furiosos de su hermano pequeño—. Y realmente ya no sé qué puedo decirte para que me perdones.

Abe quiso gritarle que no podía hacer nada porque no pensaba perdonarle jamás, pero se mordió la lengua porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, no creía en ello. Odiaba a Albus casi todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Se lo había ganado a pulso en el pasado, pero también era cierto que ya no era el mismo. Abe no quería verlo, pero no estaba ciego. La partida de Ariana había cambiado a Albus. Le convirtió en alguien mejor y a Abe le costaba un mundo reconocerlo.

—Me voy a casa —Espetó Abe mientras daba los primeros pasos para marcharse—. Adiós, Albus.

Realmente quería salir de allí. Su hermano le asfixiaba, despertaba en él emociones que prefería mantener adormiladas.

—¡Abe! —Albus prácticamente gritó—. Sabes que he derrotado a Gellert, ¿verdad?

—Lo sabe todo el mundo —Y aunque le alegraba enormemente que el maldito psicópata no pudiera seguir haciendo daño, le molestaba que Albus aún le llamara Gellert—. Debiste matar a ese monstruo.

—Gellert no es un monstruo. Ha estado mucho tiempo equivocado, pero confío en que pueda rectificar.

—¡Por supuesto! Aún tienes fe en tu querido Grindelwald. Pues, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que no me importa lo que hayas hecho. Ariana sigue estando muerta.

Albus compuso la misma expresión de desconcierto y dolor que reflejó su rostro el día del puñetazo. Las palabras le habían salido a Abe de lo más profundo de su alma y no se arrepentía porque lo que había dicho lo pensaba de verdad, pero ver a Albus en ese estado dolió. Dolió más que la encarcelación de su padre, la muerte de su madre y todos los años que habían pasado sin que casi se hablasen. No dolió más que la muerte de Ariana porque Abe estaba convencido de que era la peor tragedia que había ocurrido nunca en su familia, pero definitivamente no le gustó nada ver a Albus romperse de nuevo.

Una parte de sí mismo quiso disculparse y abrazar a su hermano porque sin duda era lo que Albus necesitaba, pero la otra le gritó que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo. Albus debía pagar por lo que había hecho. Ariana murió por su culpa. Nunca más volvería a ser su hermano. Por muchos años que pasaran, Aberforth tendría que asegurarse de su voluntad no flaqueara. No debía perdonar a Albus. Albus no lo merecía. Por su culpa. Todo fue por su culpa y debía pagar por ello. Para siempre.

* * *

_**Cabeza de Puerco, Hogsmeade. 1 de noviembre de 1981.**_

Todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra sabían que lord Voldemort se había ido. Aunque no hubiera querido saber nada al respecto, Aberforth no habría podido evitar escuchar las conversaciones que se sucedían en su taberna. La mayoría de los parroquianos parecían contentos por la desaparición de aquel cabrón, pero a Abe le dio la sensación de que un par de ellos estaban molestos y preocupados. La palabra "mortífago" acudió a su mente de inmediato. No en vano llevaba algún tiempo colaborando activamente con la Orden del Fénix.

Abe aún no podía entender por qué le dijo que sí a Albus. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche de hacía ya seis años, cuando su hermano entró en Cabeza de Puerco como si fuera algo habitual en él. Se sentó justo en esa banqueta, la que estaba más cerca de la salida, y le miró a los ojos mientras le contaba lo que estaba haciendo. Abe fue consciente de que le estaba confiando un gran secreto y se sintió extraño porque, ¿desde cuándo eran ellos confidentes? Él no se fiaba un pelo de Albus, así que le desconcertó que su hermano confiara en él. Y tuvo que decirle que sí porque realmente consideró que, por una vez, estaba haciendo algo bueno.

Abe odiaba lo que Voldemort y sus mortífagos hacían. Tal vez tuviera más motivos que nadie para odiar a los muggles porque fueron unos críos muggles los que destrozaron a su pobre Ariana, pero no era así. No los odiaba porque se daba cuenta de que no podía juzgar a millones de personas por lo que hicieron unos pocos. La carne se le ponía de gallina cada vez que pensaba en las torturas y los asesinatos y le alegraba saber que había ayudado a detenerlos. Tal vez no hizo mucho, pero al menos puso su granito de arena. Y, ahora, Voldemort estaba muerto.

Apenas quedaban clientes en la taberna. Tan solo un par de brujos ya ancianos celebraban la caída de los mortífagos, demasiado borrachos como para controlar sus voces y sus risas. Abe pensaba que tendría que avisar a algún familiar para que fuera a recogerlos porque seguramente terminarían escindidos si se desaparecían o estrellados contra un árbol si se iban en escoba. Gruñendo, limpió el último vaso y echó un vistazo al exterior. Noviembre había empezado con frío y seguramente no tardaría en ponerse a nevar.

Cuando Albus entró en el local, Abe le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos. Supo que algo no iba del todo bien cuando observó su expresión seria.

—Buenas noches, Abe. ¿Te importaría servirme una cerveza de mantequilla? Muchas gracias.

Abe entornó los ojos y procedió a llenar una jarra con cerveza y plantarla frente a su nariz torcida. Albus miró de reojo a los borrachos y sonrió un instante.

—Parecen contentos. Todo el mundo mágico lo está, en realidad.

—¿Acaso no hay motivos para estarlo? Ese cabrón está muerto y sus seguidores no tardarán en caer como alimañas. ¿Qué más se puede pedir después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar?

Albus asintió y le dio un trago a su cerveza. No era la mejor del mundo, pero al menos estaba fría.

—Abe, sé sincero. ¿En algún momento pensaste que Voldemort sería tan fácil de derrotar?

Y ahí estaba, justo lo que Aberforth se temía cuando lo vio pasar por la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto no ha terminado. No sé el tiempo del que disponemos, pero Voldemort regresará tarde o temprano y deberemos estar preparados para enfrentarlo nuevamente. ¿Podré contar contigo?

Abe frunció el ceño. ¡Oh, cuánto odiaba a Albus! Seguía sin poder controlar esas emociones. Habían pasado más de ochenta años desde la muerte de Ariana y sólo podía pensar que, de estar viva, su hermana sería una encantadora anciana de pelo blanco. La voz que le decía que Albus merecía ser perdonado era cada vez más fuerte, pero odiaba que siguiera haciéndose el héroe, que pensara en ser el salvador del mundo mágico cuando ni siquiera estaba seriamente amenazado. Agradecía su esfuerzo durante la guerra, pero ya habían tenido suficiente. Todos.

—Estás paranoico —Espetó con brusquedad—. Ese cerdo está muerto. Olvídate del asunto y sigue dirigiendo tu maldito colegio.

—Estamos hablando de uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos que han existido jamás, Abe —Albus se quedó pensativo un instante, dudando entre seguir hablando o callar—. Tengo algunas sospechas que me hacen pensar que volverá.

—¿Qué sospechas?

—Lamentablemente, no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Abe soltó una risita y agitó la cabeza.

—¿Confiar en ti, Albus? ¿Te das cuenta de lo complicado que me resulta hacer tal cosa?

Otra vez el dolor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se peleaban y Abe llevaba años sin decirle nada hiriente, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Albus apretó los dientes y se tensó. Cuando habló, lo hizo con exquisita suavidad.

—Han pasado muchos años, Abe. He cambiado.

—Puede, pero las cosas son como son —Ariana seguía estando muerta y Albus seguía siendo el responsable. Punto—. Mis años como miembro de la Orden del Fénix han terminado. No sé lo que pasará en el futuro, pero quiero dedicarme exclusivamente a mi taberna. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Albus asintió y se fue de inmediato. No terminó de beberse su cerveza y Abe miró la banqueta vacía durante unos segundos. Su hermano estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sin duda. ¿A quién se le ocurría pensar que Voldemort seguía estando vivo? Abe estaba convencido de se había ido para siempre, pero si algún día regresaba no se jugaría el cuello nuevamente. Era viejo, muy viejo, y sólo quería disfrutar de los días que le quedaban en paz. No necesitaba ser un héroe ni salvar el mundo. No era como Albus, gracias a Merlín.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia. 3 de mayo de 1998.**_

Al fin.

Aberforth observó como los empleados del Ministerio de Magia retiraban el cadáver de Voldemort. Lo habían envuelto en una sábana blanca y alguien comentó que no tardaría en ser incinerado. No querían que quedaran de él ni los huesos. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

Abe se sentía muy aliviado. No creía que el mundo fuera un lugar maravilloso poblado de unicornios y arcos iris, pero estaba seguro de que todo estaría mejor después de la muerte del maldito monstruo. Se había pasado un montón de años dando problemas, pero ya estaba muerto. Ahora sí. Potter se lo había cargado de una buena vez.

Mientras pensaba en lo que Albus le había dicho aquella noche en Cabeza de Puerco, después de la primera caída de Voldemort, Abe tomó asiento. No estaba herido, pero sí muy cansado. ¡Era viejo, por todos los demonios! Sus planes de dedicarse exclusivamente a su negocio se habían ido al traste y al final se había terminado metiendo en una nueva batalla. Batalla que habían ganado. No podría afirmar que fue por suerte porque realmente les había costado un mundo salir victoriosos. Un mundo y las muertes de un montón de personas. Albus entre ellos.

Su hermano fue de los primeros en caer. ¡Cómo no! El maldito idiota se había sacrificado por lograr el bien para todos. Aunque, claro, mejor eso que no pensar en esclavizar a los muggles por lograr el Bien Mayor. Abe sonrió. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sonrió al pensar en su hermano y Gellert Grindelwald haciendo planes de conquista. No sabría decir si fueron ingenuos o malvados y ya no importaba porque estaban muertos.

Decían que Grindelwald se había arrepentido de sus maldades y Abe quería creerlo. No por él, porque seguía pareciéndole un mal bicho, sino por Albus. Su hermano siempre tuvo fe en él y se merecía recuperar al amigo de juventud. Aunque fuera al otro lado del velo.

Le había costado muchos años perdonar a Albus, pero lo había hecho. Y fue demasiado tarde, durante el funeral, mientras comprendía que ya nunca más le visitaría en su taberna, que nunca le hablaría con ese tono de voz suave y conciliador que acostumbraba a utilizar cuando se dirigía a él, que ya no podría disculparse de nuevo. Abe se había dado cuenta de que le iba a echar de menos. Tal vez no tanto como a Ariana, pero Albus era su hermano, el último ser querido que le quedaba por más que hubiera creído odiarle.

Durante meses, cuando caía la noche y se sentaba frente al cuadro de Ariana, se repetía que finalmente Albus estaba cuidando de ella. Habían tenido que morir para que ese idiota finalmente dejara de mirarse el ombligo, pero podía imaginárselo perfectamente en la otra ida, junto a Ariana y sus padres. Incluso con él imbécil de Gellert Grindelwald, si es que era verdad que lamentaba el dolor que causó en vida.

Sí, sin duda estaban todos juntos. Felices y en paz. Durante años, Abe le había deseado toda clase de males a su hermano. Habían tenido que pasar casi cien años y tres horribles guerras mágicas para que dejara cicatrizar las heridas que le provocó la muerte de Ariana. Aquella siempre fue su guerra particular. Una guerra en la que nunca hubo varitas ni bandos enfrentados, sino sus propias emociones agitándose contantemente en su interior. El odio y el rencor contra la comprensión y el amor. Le alegraba que al final hubieran ganado los segundos. Cuando le llegara la hora de cruzar al otro lado, se reencontraría con Albus, Ariana y sus padres y no tendría reproches que hacer.

Al igual que el resto del mundo mágico, Aberforth Dumbledore estaba en paz.

**FIN**


End file.
